PINTAME MIRAME AMAME
by Miss Rene
Summary: Para mi el amor gira entorno al pintar y al mirar. Fue como me enamore de ella, Quien me pido amar sin saber que con tan solo al mirarla y pintarla ya la estoy amando...(¡¡Terminada)


LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN. CREO QUE LA MAYORIA YA LO SABE, VERDAD? ToT...  
  
MIRAME, TOCAME, SIENTEME...  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Las mañanas aquí en HonKong son muy silenciosas. Se notaba en que estación estábamos... otoño. Desperté con el mismo deseo de siempre...pintar, pintar y pintar. Mi adicción y mi único vicio. El frío se siente calido o en pocas palabras, delicioso.  
  
Miro los cuadros que tengo para exhibirlos en la galería de arte. Mi segunda afición es la fotografía. Mis únicos dos amores...  
  
CORDIAL INVITACION  
  
PARA EL GRAN DESFILE OTOÑO-INVIERNO  
  
Aunque me rehúse a ir. Como fotógrafo profesional, debo ir. Además. El otoño me tiene inspirado con la belleza de la mujer, y no hay otro lugar mejor que un desfile para mirar la perfección del sexo opuesto...  
  
A pocas horas llegue al desfile. Al bajarme del auto la prensa era de esperarse. Yo siempre tenía mi semblante serio. Todos me conocían y creo que les producía terror. Camine serio por la alfombra y me detenía con semblante seco y sin mayor expresión, ante un fotógrafo o periodista con valor...  
  
Entre fastidiado al lugar. Todo arreglado, claro!!. Tenia que ser la pasarela de la mujer más bella que jamás aya visto. Tomoyo daidouji. Por desgracia, casada con mi odioso primo  
  
-syaoran!!-allí estaba ella. Con su semblante apacible y tranquilo. Sus bellos ojos azul-violetas me miraron y yo le di una pequeña sonrisa.'que suerte tienes eriol'. Se acerco a mi y sonrió aun mas-pensé que no vendrías.-yo rodé los ojos y ella suspiro-apropósito, tengo entendido que andas en busca de una modelo para tu nueva faceta como pintor-asentí y ella prosiguió-si quieres. Podrías ver a mis modelos. Son muy guapas.  
  
-me gustaría que fueras tu-ella sonrió y negó  
  
-eriol nunca lo permitiría, además. No soy para la pintura. No tengo rostro  
  
-eres hermosa tomoyo, como puedes decir eso-repele a su respuesta  
  
-tu sabes que so no importa.-suspire resignado, era verdad. No por ser bella quiere decir que tengas arte en tu físico, y era lo que yo siempre buscaba...-entonces, que dices?-no lo pensé dos veces y asentí-perfecto, ven. Sígueme.-llegamos a una gran habitación, donde el barullo era abundante. Miles de chicas corrían de un lado a otro. Las mire atento. Rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas. Todas artificiales. Tomoyo me miraba y yo negaba-eres muy exigente-susurraba, fue entonces cuando la vi. Me detuve y tomoyo me miro atenta-sucede algo-susurre que guardara silencio y ella me miro sarcástica pero obedeció. No necesitaba hacerle un estudio para saber que su cabellera era natural. Era corta y rizada en las puntas. Su cuerpo era delgado y sus partes voluptuosas, era de baja estatura, pero no mucho. Su cintura era pequeña y fina. Se giro quedando frente a mí. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Sus ojos grandes y verdes. Tomoyo se acercó a ella- sakura!!!!-la conocía?-tu serás la primera, ya estas lista?-la chica afirmo y sonrió-hay. Déjame presentarte al primo de eriol-me acerco a la chica y yo como siempre serio, solo susurre un mucho gusto y ella sonrió y dijo lo mismo en forma cordial  
  
-li syaoran, verdad?-me conocía?. Asentí y ella sonrió-me encantan sus pinturas. Transmiten tranquilidad y por esa razón se que usted es una persona seria y reservada. O me equivoco?-tomoyo sonrió y yo mire a la chica atento. Asentí y ella volvió a sonreír-también se que ahora tomara a personas, cierto?-asentí de nuevo.  
  
-syaoran, esta buscando a una modelo para sus pinturas. Tú eres perfecta sakura. No te gustaría?-mire a tomoyo. Ella siempre había sido muy observadora, seguidamente mire a la chica, la cual tenía rostro entre feliz y penoso  
  
-seria un honor. Pero deseguro el señor li, busca a alguien profesional. Como natasha.-señalo a una muchacha de cuerpo delgado y alto, muy hermosa, pero...  
  
-muy artificial-agrego tomoyo-no. Tu eres la indicada, cierto li?-me dio un leve codazo y yo afirme  
  
-me gustaría que posaras para mi, señorita...  
  
-kinomoto-completo ella  
  
-señorita kinomoto. Podría venir mañana a mi casa...-ella afirmo, y yo aun sin descansar mi seño Salí de la habitación, dejando a las dos chicas dentro  
  
-syaoran!!-senti mi quijada presionarse automáticamente con solo escuchar esa voz-aun sigues molesto ah?...-no me digne a voltearme y solo suspire  
  
-supongo que tomoyo te eligió por algo-el silencio incomodo, lo cual no lo es para mi, se hizo presente-ella es una chica hermosa y fabulosa, no te la mereces pero...  
  
-y tu si te la merecías¡?-lo mire de reojo y el me miraba furioso-se como miras a mi ahora esposa syaoran, eres mi primo y te tengo un enorme aprecio, eres el mejor pintor de todo honkong, eso te debería servir para madurar, ya no eres el adolescente caprichoso que siempre fuiste, tu nunca amaste a tomoyo tanto como la amo yo. Es solo un capricho tuyo, por que siempre estuviste acostumbrado a tener lo que tus ojos miraran, has cambiado lo se, pero déjame vivir en paz a lado de mi esposa, ella y yo ya somos dos...-cerro sus ojos grises y suspiro, lo que mas odiaba es que me sonriera, me tendiste la mano-pero eres mi primo y mi gran amigo, y se que tu nunca me veras así, pero cuando necesites algo, aquí estaré para ti-te giraste al ver que no estrecharíamos las manos y saliste en dirección a la oficina de tomoyo  
  
Tome asiento en el lugar que me habían reservado al escuchar que el desfile estaba por comenzar. Salio tomoyo con su enorme vestido color lila, allí lo note, su vientre era mas voluptuoso, mire el vestido y era mas como una bata, saludo al hombre de esmoquin, el cual la felicito por su bebé, busque a eriol el cual sonrió 'infeliz' tomoyo tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar, su hermosa voz era resaltada por el sonido del micrófono tal cual como en la secundaria...  
  
*****Flash back*****  
  
-me gustas tomoyo, me gustas mucho-había susurrado en su hermoso oído ella sonrió y me separo dejándome recargado en el tronco del árbol-otra vez me vas a hablar con rodeos, verdad-le dije un poco dolido a lo que ella se quedo en semblante serio y callado  
  
-syaoran, eres mi mejor amigo. Nuestra hermosa amistad es muy valiosa, no le des el valor del amor, que no es lo mismo pero vale igual. Yo amo a alguien mas, lo eh amado desde el momento que lo conocí, y eso es gracias a ti, por eso te valoro mas como un gran amigo-paró repentinamente y me dio la espalda-algún día encontraras a la chica que en verdad ame tu corazón  
  
-es eriol, verdad?-pregunte desesperado a lo que ella asintió sonrojada  
  
-no le digas por favor-yo asentí sin sentido, como le iba a decir, debería impedirlo, pero sus ojos me miran como sabiendo lo que estoy pensando  
  
-déjame pintarte tomoyo-le suplique tocando su barbilla-eres tan bella-le susurre  
  
-la belleza es belleza cuando lleva arte-la mire al saber su respuesta- prométeme que serás un famoso pintor y que cuando te sientas preparado y con el amor para pintar la belleza del ser humano, recurrirás a mi, no para ser tu modelo por que yo no llevo arte en mi, pero si te ayudare a encontrar a la persona a la cual tendrás en todas tus pinturas, alguien que te transmita inseguridad y que haga que tu corazón y tus manos se conecten- me sonrió y se separo de mi-eres mi mejor amigo-la campana sonó y ella corrió dejándome de pie, sacudió su mano y desapareció entre las sombras que daban los frondosos árboles...  
  
****Fin de flash back****  
  
'y después la perdí para siempre' fue entonces cuando una chica se adueño de la pasarela. Debía admitir que era bonita, pero me producía inseguridad. No se supone que debería sentirme seguro de pintarla, tal vez no es la adecuada...  
  
*( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )*( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )*  
  
La mañana era muy fría, demasiada. Tome mi abrigo y acomode la habitación en la cual comenzaría a pintar. Tomoyo me dio una enorme caja, la cual tendría el vestuario de la chica. No se que hacer, como la pintare de que manera, sabré como? 'vaya famoso pintor que soy'. La puerta principal e escucho muy suave, pero la escuche al fin y al cabo. Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta  
  
-muy buenos días sr. li-asentí con la mirada y la hice pasar  
  
-comencemos-la guié por las escaleras y entramos al cuarto blanco- desvístete y ponte lo que hay en esa caja-me miro con ojos sorprendidos y sus mejillas se coloriaron  
  
-no hay un baño para arreglarme mejor?-pregunto con inocencia y yo negue  
  
-aquí no es un desfile, debes perder la pena si quieres ser una modelo profesional, se que eres principiante, y si quieres llegar muy lejos debes perder la pena. No te preocupes no soy morboso, soy un pintor-seguí limpiando mis pinceles y ella empezó a desabrochar su suéter, lo que me puso nervioso. Combine torpemente los colores, pero al fin había terminado  
  
-ya...-susurro mientras sus pequeñas manos cubrían su cuerpo torpemente  
  
-bien, la caja esta allí-al señalar la mire, estaba en ropa interior, muy tierna por cierto, lo cual me produjo una sonrisa-seguí acomodando el cuadro en donde la retrataría. Acomode todo y puse lo mas cerca posible todos mis instrumentos...-bien, vuelvo enseguida-Salí apurado de la habitación. Al regresar, estaba recargada al marco de la ventana, la mire detenidamente y sin hacer ruido tome el cuadro y comencé a pintar había trazado su silueta con un delineado muy bajo, casi invisible. La base de mi pintura  
  
-hay lo siento!!-grito ella poniéndose derecha  
  
-no.. no!! Vuelve como estabas-le hable de forma un poco dura pero pasible- bueno, creo que esto será todo por hoy...  
  
-bien!-sonrió y tomo su ropa, la cual se la coloco deprisa-hasta mañana sr. li  
  
*( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )*( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )*  
  
Los meses transcurrieron deprisa, había terminado mi primer exactamente al mes de comenzar. La inspiración me llegaba conforme ella entraba a mi casa. Siempre con su hermosa sonrisa y sus bellos ojos verdes. Los cuales me alegraban. Sonreí irónico. Cualquiera diría que estoy enamorado o tal vez si lo estoy 'quien no estaría enamorado de ella''además...soy un viejo'. Entre a la habitación en donde hacia mis obras. Había pensado en pintar un desnudo para terminar la galería que formaría en un mes. No pensaba pintar a kinomoto. Ella es una niña todavía, bueno, con 20 años pero sus facciones de su rostro me dice que aun lo es.  
  
Abrí las cortinas y observe la lluvia. Supuse que hoy no vendría. Coji el teléfono y marque el numero de una chica la cual se que seria perfecta para hacer un desnudo...-ashira?... ya sabrás para que te llamo. Necesito que poses para mí. Desnuda. Ya lo se, pero es una niña. Tú sabes. No quiero afectar su vida moral. No todos ven las cosas con arte... esta bien! Ven mañana y negociaremos... OK. Hasta luego-colgué el teléfono y al girarme estaba ella. Toda empapada y con mirada furiosa-kinomoto?  
  
-yo también soy perfecta para ese cuadro. Creí que estaría en toda tu galería. Eso es lo que querías, no?  
  
-si lo se, pero  
  
-pues yo lo are, no soy una niña li, no lo soy-me grito furiosa, quito su suéter empapado dejando ver su blusa de licra blanca, la cual pintaba su sostén, el cual trataba de no mirar  
  
-lo siento, pensé que no aceptarías, arreglemos esto con calma-se acercó a mi haciendo ademanes aun furiosa-tranquila kinomo...-sus labios fríos y delgados presionaron los míos  
  
-no permitiré que otra mujer te inspire, solo yo lo podré hacer-caímos al suelo y ella sonrió-y sabes por que?-la mire sorprendido-por que yo te amo- me abrazo muy fuerte y yo correspondí su abrazo-hagamos el amor señor pintor... y pinta mi virginidad.  
  
Y allí en el suelo, sobre sabanas nos entregamos al amor. Mis dedos libres en ella, recorrían ardientes cada curva inocente de su cuerpo. Sus labios pintaban los míos al color de su labial. Sus senos, redondos y pequeños, la fruta prohibida los cuales retrataron mis labios. Un sabor dulce y exquisito. Un aroma irresistible, su parte íntima, la cual recorrí con mi lengua, dándome paladar a mí y a mis oídos al escuchar sus gemidos fuertes y a la vez silenciosos. Tome sus manos entrelazándolas con las mías. Su cabello revuelto y pegado a su sudado rostro. Ahora, sobre mi. Sus labios se abrían y abecés se presionaban. Me costaba trabajo verla, las emociones que sentía al tener su piel ahora caliente sobre la mía, eran enormes y explosivas. Había llegado la hora de pintar su virginidad en las sabanas. Un grito de dolor y placer se escucho por toda la habitación-lo... lo lamento. Te lastime?-pare mi acción al ver su semblante y como sus blancos dientes mordían su labio inferior  
  
-no syaoran. Tu nunca me lastimarías-al escuchar su hermosa voz decir mi nombre sentí mi corazón palpitar rápidamente  
  
-te amo sakura.- se aferro a mi, como una niña, sus manos trataban de no resbalarse a causa del sudor y sus ojos se cerraron al sentirme dentro de ella...  
  
-y yo a ti syaoran-me beso con pasión dejándome sin respiración, pero produciendo un enorme placer. Mis sentidos explotaron. Al mismo tiempo que ella. Separo sus labios de los míos, dando un grito e inclinándose hacia atrás. La recosté suavemente, me sentía débil pero feliz. Muy feliz, me sentía, al fin completo. Me recosté sobre ella, oliendo el sudor en su piel. El sueño nos venció y el silencio se quedo con nosotros, solo las gotas de lluvia arrullaban nuestros deseos y el calor que provocamos...  
  
*( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )*( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )* ( `.´ )*  
  
La luz de la luna aclaraba tu cuerpo. Tus ojos estaban cerrados y tus labios entreabiertos me producían una tranquilidad y un deseo enorme. La sabana blanca tapaba exactamente tu parte tan íntima, fruto que ahora es y será solo parte de mi. Tus pechos desnudos, tan perfectos y bellos, tan exquisitos, un manjar digno de ti. No me cansaba de mirarte, me puse de pie enredándome una toalla y me senté tras el enorme cuadro, allí comencé a trazar tu hermoso rostro y tú hermosa figura. No te quería pintar, no por que no eres bella, al contrario, un retrato no podría mostrar esa belleza que tienes. La respuesta correcta es. Que los celos me vendrían al ver que otro hombre te esta mirando. Pero aun así. Quiero pintar este momento, y aunque no lo mostrare, para mi este día y esta pintura será uno de mis recuerdos mas hermosos que jamás tendré..  
  
Fin...  
  
Bueno chapines ^^. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia^.^. PORNOS!!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJA lo que andan leyendo -_-. (^^u mejor dicho lo que ando escribiendo. Jajaja) bueno mis pequeñas educandas, espero que les haya gustado. Y pronto sabran de mi, junto con mis actualisaciones!!!  
  
Bechos ~.^  
  
Sakurely^^ 


End file.
